starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Ghost
StarCraft: Ghost is a tactical action game for video game consoles, announced on September 19, 2002 was under development by Blizzard Entertainment and Nihilistic. The game is based in the world of StarCraft, a popular real-time strategy game for the PC. Blizzard, known for computer games, took a step in a different direction by developing it exclusively for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 video game consoles. A GameCube version was also planned, but it was canceled in November 2005. StarCraft: Ghost was put on "indefinite" hiatus in 2006.Gamespy Staff. 2006-03-24. Blizzard Postpones StarCraft: Ghost Indefinitely, GameSpy. (retrieved February 21, 2007) Blizzard employee Rob Pardo suggests that StarCraft: Ghost had failed but could be brought back;Heyning, Evonne. 2007-06-27. Blizzard Still Has “Hope” for Starcraft Ghost. Interactive Entertainment Today. 2007-07-08. Blizzard has explained that it is simply focusing on other games. The console division appears to have been canceled; Blizzard has no plans to reopen it.Sinclair, Brendan. 2007-09-05. AGDC '07: Blizzard president Mike Morhaime. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-09-22. Nova The main character of the game is a Terran Ghost (psionic espionage agent) codenamed Nova in the employment of the Terran Dominion squadron, Nova Squadron. She used to be a member of the Confederate Old Families, but has since undergone a memory wipe.DeCandido, Keith R. A. StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. New York: Pocket Star Books/Simon and Schuster, November 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7134-2.2006-02-06. Nova Backstory. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-30. Nova's role when the game starts is as as a soldier in the Terran Dominion, working for Colonel Jackson Hauler in his Ghost squad.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. Storyline The story takes place four years after the Brood War campaign.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk has rebuilt much of the Terran Dominion and built up a new military, despite having to face the Zerg.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Mengsk and his new adviser, General Horace Warfield, have begun a secret project codenamed Shadow Blade, which uses Protoss technology. The program uses terrazine gas to alter the genetic makeup of Terran Ghosts. These Ghosts are transformed into Spectres - shadowy superhuman beings bent on executing the will of their true master. In addition, a Blizzard panel at BlizzCon 2005 revealed that Kerrigan is massing her forces on Char and is strong enough to "crush the entire sector", Mengsk rebuilds the Dominion military with robotics and stolen Protoss technology and has retaken a number of worlds, while Artanis is trying to merge the two groups of Protoss, made more difficult because many Dark Templar hate the Protoss who had banished them from Aiur.2005-11-06. Shinigami. BlizzCon Write-Up Warboards. Accessed 2007-07-26. Nova is about to embark upon a perilous mission to uncover the frightening truth behind Project: Shadow Blade - this conspiracy will cause her to question her own identity while embroiled in a struggle between the Terran Dominion and the rebel Koprulu Liberation Front. The opening video shows a group of Terran Dominion Marines (and a few Firebats) assaulting a Zerg-infested "Vespene" refinery (actually a terrazine refinery) on Mar Sara. Captain Bock leads the group, but is incompetent and refuses to listen to Lieutenant Haggs' suggestion to scout the area first, and when HQ says it will send three Dropships with reinforcements, one with a black ops unit, Bock tries to cancel the order. Bock's forces promptly fall into a Zerg ambush. He pleads for reinforcements, which arrive in the form of the Dropships, one of which is carrying Nova. Two of the dropships are shot down by Mutalisks but the third safely lands, disgorging the black ops unit and Nova.2006-12-18. StarCraft Ghost: BlizzCon 2K5 Cam Cinematic HD. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-09-01. According to previews of the game, Nova's first mission involves a raid on a Supply Depot on Abaddon, where members of the Koprulu Liberation Front hold a Terran Grizzly they have stolen from the Dominion, along with a captured engineer. Nova is ordered to retrieve the engineer and the Grizzly, but the engineer is murdered before she can save them. During the course of the story, Nova will visit Abaddon,Stahie, Silviu. 2005-11-09. StarCraft: Ghost - Questions, Answers and Screenshots. Game News (Softpedia). Accessed 2007-07-2. Mar Sara,Vore, Bryan. 7-18-2005. New StarCraft: Ghost Movies, Screenshots, And Q & A. Game Informer. Accessed 2007-07-2. Ash'Arak and Vyctor 5Vore, Bryan. 7-18-2005. New StarCraft: Ghost Movies, Screenshots, And Q & A. Game Informer. Accessed 2007-07-2.. Fate of the Ghost storyline StarCraft Ghost: Nova, the prequel to StarCraft: Ghost, was published after development on StarCraft: Ghost finished. StarCraft: Ghost "had a killer plot and a really good bad guy," according to Blizzard Entertainment. It was unrelated to the main storyline of StarCraft.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Keith DeCandido is planning to continue on a graphic novel, StarCraft: Ghost: Academy based on the adventures of Nova2008-04-19. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04020. and wants to continue the storyline in a novelGUESTS: Keith R.A. DeCandido. DragonCon. Accessed 2008-04-17. entitled StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres, intended to include plot elements of StarCraft: Ghost.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. Robert Clotworthy was hired to voice act for Jim Raynor in StarCraft: Ghost.Medievaldragon. 2007-06-06. Starcraft - Robert Clotworthy / Jim Raynor Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-08-11. Other characters connected to the major Protoss and Zerg plotlines were not projected to play a role in StarCraft: Ghost. New and changed units Several new units are being added which were not part of the original StarCraft game *'Terran Grizzly' :Main article: Terran Grizzly The Grizzly is a fighter-bomber which carries passengers. *'Terran Stinger' :Main article: Terran Stinger This six-wheeled Terran jeep fills a role in between that of the Terran Vulture and the Terran Siege Tank. It has a crew of two and is equipped with a heavy assault cannon. *'Terran Light Infantry' :Main article: Light Infantry Light Infantry are security guards found in various Terran installations, they are equipped with lighter armor than Terran Marines. *'Terran Spectre' - the result of genetic experiments conducted on Ghosts using terrazine gas, almost nothing is known about these soldiers. *'Seeker Droids' - these small robots prowl installations. They can revealed a cloaked Ghost to other units. *'Protoss Vindicator' - formerly known as the Purifier, little is known about this unit. It appears to carry a single, large "lightning gun" on its arm. The Vindicator does not move while firing the ranged weapon. *'Infested Marines' - capable of firing poisonous rounds from an "infested" Gauss rifle, in addition to its suicidal explosion ability and a claw attack. In addition, a number of original StarCraft units will also be changed, some to better suit the multiplayer version of StarCraft: Ghost. *'Terran Marine' - in addition to their standard issue C-14 "Impaler" Gauss rifle, Marines can now carry flak pistols and grenades. *'Terran Firebat' - in addition to their standard issue Perdition plasma-based flamethrower, firebats can fire napalm rockets, of the guided or unguided variety. *'Terran Ghost' - Ghosts will wield an assault rifle/grenade-launcher combination as their standard weapon. The assault rifle is less powerful than the C-14 "Impaler" Gauss rifle. This weapon is different from the original C-10 canister rifle. In addition, Ghosts can use the BOSUN FN92 sniper rifle (which is, again, different from their long-ranged canister rifle from StarCraft), a special lockdown device, and the psyblade (a psionic melee weapon developed using Protoss technology). *'Terran Vulture' - the Vulture may be armed with a powerful laser or grenade launcher. *'Terran Siege Tank' - may be equipped with plasma cannons. *'Zergling' - virtually unchanged from StarCraft. *'Hydralisk' - also virtually unchanged, but now has a melee attack. *'Mutalisk' - fires a bio-plasma attack and can pick up ground units to drain them of life. *'Overlord' - some have been locked into tanks or enhanced with cybernetics. Trouble during development Reports indicate that most of the people responsible for the development of the original StarCraft have left the company, and the repeated setbacks and delays for release - it was to come out in 2003. Release of the game has been postponed six times already, although this is not entirely unusual with Blizzard Entertainment games. Game development started in mid-2001, with a release date of the 2002-2003 winter. During the summer of 2002, the entire Nihilistic Software development team, the original developer of the game, quit en masse. Following the resignations, Blizzard pushed back the release date of the game to January of 2003, only to push it back to "early summer 2003" in October of 2002. Blizzard went out on the market to look for a new development team, while reassuring their customers that there was nothing to worry about, that Nihilistic Software had merely finished the job they were hired for, that there were no power struggles inside the company and that the game will be delivered on time. In July 2004, Blizzard Entertainment employed Swingin' Ape Studios to work on the game, later buying the company in May 2005. The Gamecube version was canceled in 2005. During the summer of 2006, however, Blizzard announced that Starcraft: Ghost would be indefinitely postponed while they examined the capabilities of the PS3, X-Box 360, and Wii systems. References *StarCraft general FAQ *Seeker Droids *Rausch, Allen 'Delsyn'. 2005-08-19. StarCraft: Ghost Preview Gamespy Accessed 2007-07-26. *Undertakerz. 2006-05-23. StarCraft_ghost. Youtube. Accessed 2007-07-26. Ghost